


Rin on the Rails

by RHoldhous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Fresh from a spat with her boyfriend, Rin Tohsaka gets into a little sexy trouble at a train. mature/smut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rin on the Rails

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**Warning for tags: Cheating**

* * *

_It's that guy again,_ was Rin Tohsaka's first thought when she went inside the train. She was about to catch up with the evening commute, crammed in with all the kids and salarymen going downtown to entertain themselves for the night. She settled into her own corner, jammed up against several other bodies, each oblivious to the other's presence.

"Tohsaka, wait up!" came a voice from behind her. Rin blinked and glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Emiya Shirou practically weaved through the crowd, dashing the rest of the distance towards her. She sniffed and continued on her way, not even bothering to wait for him to catch up. She lost herself in the crowd that was now jamming itself into the carriage, completely ignoring his pleas to stop.

To say she was pissed was understating it. She was absolutely, genuinely, completely displeased with her current boyfriend, and she was at a point where nothing he could say or do at the moment could possibly make her feel any better. Well, except maybe if some emergency happened, but there was little chance of that at the moment. No, her boyfriend might just need to content himself with the proverbial cold shoulder. If he was a man, he should start learning to live with his decisions!

On the surface, it was a pretty stupid, superficial thing. Just one of those relationship hiccups that numerous quacks all over the media and the internet claimed they could fix with their myriad methods. The small part of her that wasn't completely mad at Shirou could say that it was fairly easy to get back together. This was not yet the point of no return. Today, Rin Tohsaka just wanted her space, and she hoped her boyfriend would get the hint and give it to her.

She wondered if Shirou would actually make it to the train. If so, she prayed he wouldn't make a scene here like he usually did, usually to the detriment and embarrassment of those who were with him. The man could be downright passionate and earnest when it came to his emotions, which was a quality that looked good on him. It was honestly one of the small quirks about him that had made Rin fall in love. But sometimes, that same quality was a little too much, especially for Rin, who despite her outward looks possessed a more reserved personality.

Accordingly, she picked an isolated spot on the train and planted herself in a secluded spot amid the crowd. She hoped she was actually hidden enough so Shirou wouldn't find and pester her. Of course, another part of her secretly welcomed Shirou's arrival, so she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to feel. She sighed, exhaustion at the day's events finally catching up to her.

She looked around. Her attention was drawn once again to the man she had spotted on the far end of the carriage. He was currently situated standing against a pole. Even with all the people surrounding him, his whole figure was easy to spot amid the crowd, as if he was a man who was naturally born to stand out. He was tall, burly and muscular, with spiked black hair and a cocksure expression on his handsome face. She averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to be caught staring so openly.

On the surface, she thought that she honestly wouldn't mind a man who acted exactly like that. It was the mark of someone who seemed to know exactly what he wanted and didn't seem afraid to act upon it. It was certainly a refreshing change from her boyfriend Shirou, who usually had the tendency of denying himself like some martyr when it came to certain things in life. Well, that aspect of him was kind of endearing in of itself so she usually had no complaints.

Rin stared hard at the man again from the corner of her eye, then turned her gaze. She shook her head.

The reason why she was currently concerned about the man on the train was the fact that for the past several weeks he had become something of a regular face to Rin on this particular commute. Every day without fail she would spot the man on the train, to the point she was then easily able to spot him in a crowd right from the start without needing to even blink.

The second, and probably most important concern was the fact that Rin was pretty sure that man was the one responsible for feeling her up on this exact train route for the past few days. And that was something she was definitely never going to tolerate.

It had started pretty innocently. At first, Rin had even thought that it had just been an accident, a simple fleeting touch that didn't need to be explained or apologized for. Well, there were certainly a few times in the past when creeps would deliberately go for the feel-up, She was always quick to shut those down, deftly breaking a bone or two then sending their sorry asses to the nearest constable to clean up.

Eventually, Rin got sick of it. It didn't help that her boyfriend Shirou had been a lot more vocal on the matter when he'd found out. True to his nature, he had then started insisting on personally escorting her back every day. In order to deflect the latest case of misplaced chivalry she had assured him she would take care of things on her own end.

And that's exactly what she did. She crafted a cheap, simple geas around herself that prevented common folk from seeing her as anything other than extraordinary. Perverts who wanted their thrills wouldn't be able to look at her as anything but an indistinct face in the crowd. Their attentions would slide off her like water from a duck's backside. It helped tremendously in completely negating any further attempts at touching her.

And that was what made this situation all the more curious. She'd started getting felt up again, just a few days back. At first she'd thought it had been an honest accident, a mere bump from the crowd. But several repeated incidents made it very clear that someone was aiming for her again. She'd checked her magecraft, and knew the spell was still holding. So whoever it was had an unusual resistance to such things—or were involved in the supernatural themselves.

The man she had just been watching was something of a likely suspect, as she had been able to catch him looking at her at times, with a look that almost bordered on lecherous. She hadn't usually minded such looks, as long as they remained just that—a distant look, and nothing else. But when it escalated to this point, she could no longer afford to call it just a simple joke. Something had to be done.

 _Damn, it's starting again._ The train had started to move, as a fresh batch of commuters had come in to replace the ones that had cleared out at the last station. The crowd had rearranged itself behind her, and she didn't have the option of looking behind her without resorting to a mirror. Just as she was about to settle down, she felt the hands on her body, which just made her sigh to herself.

She then felt his hand, planted right on top of her hip. She froze, and checked to see that there was actually no one behind her. It was like she was being touched by a ghost, as there was no way the mask-wearing woman and the haggard-looking businessman—who were each facing away from her back—was responsible for the hand that was now caressing her hip.

Magic—there was no explanation for it. She was up against some sort of magus, who might have already long known about her own secrets. And he was introducing himself to her in a most perverse and twisted way. It boggled the mind why he was doing it like he was, but there was no denying it. She looked around and discovered that she couldn't find the man from before anymore. But she was absolutely sure he was her molester. She didn't have any proof of it, but she would literally bet money on it.

The carriage moved, causing some of the crowd to jostle against each other. People muttered apologies as bodies shifted against each other. The hand disappeared from her hip, and she found herself free once again. She frowned and focused on the view of the city zooming by right outside the window. She hoped her anonymous molester left her alone now, for good this time.

Unfortunately, a few moments later, there it was again. This time this phantom hand was now boldly palming her ass. Rin swallowed and tried to focus. The audacity of her molester made her boil with anger, but of course without any target her ire was left to burn away uselessly. Thus, she had no way to stop the hand from continuing its brazen fondling of her ass. It didn't stop with just a pervy caress—the hand now started massaging her, fondling and stroking over the fabric of her black short skirt. The sensation made her exhale a long sigh. There really were no boundaries with this guy, whoever he was.

She looked left and right, trying to see if she could spot Shirou somewhere. Though they were still having a row, having him around was definitely better than the alternative. She didn't find him. If he was even here, she couldn't contact him without shouting really loud. And she wasn't about to do that, especially if there was technically "no one" molesting her—she'd just look like the kid that cried wolf.

She felt his fingers move downward in one smooth movement, until she felt his warm, prying fingers against the bare skin of her thighs. She hissed, and gritted her teeth at the sheer indignity of it all as those phantom fingers started coasting all over the surface of her skin. The bare sensations caused a mild tingling sensation, making goosebumps form over her sensitive flesh.

She moved her body, as if she was trying to shoo him off. But the fingers continued to prod and press against her skin down there. Then she felt his fingers brushing against the front of her coat, and realized her phantom was now seeking out her breasts.

"No, fuck!" she hissed, moving her body. But neither phantom hand could be thrown off by her movements, and so they continued their own perverted exploration of her body. The man's hand went right over her breast, and started kneading her supple mound over the fabric of her shirt. She was afflicted in that instant with a sense of helplessness, and felt outraged that she couldn't do anything about it. Her own expression glared back at her from the glass, as if her reflection was wondering why the hell this was happening.

She looked up towards the station display. Still a dozen more stops before her destination. She thought about getting off at the very next stop. But that was tantamount to admitting defeat to this phantom molester. She was not about to let the phantom win, at any cost, and was determined to endure this shameless humiliation with what little remained of her dignity.

In hindsight, that may have been a mistake. For there was something that was slowly growing inside Rin, an emotion quite different from her anger and outrage. Slowly but surely, the phantom hands that were carefully playing with her body were now managing to stoke the furnace of her lust, turning her on more and more as the moments passed. This sexual energy, which had hitherto laid dormant, was now being stimulated into an active state. It was something she didn't realize it until it was too late; until the two hands fondling her went up to her breasts, tweaking and squeezing until she felt the impossible: her nipples hardening.

"..!" She struggled to muffle the whimper that came out from her throat, as her thoughts started to race. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, there was no getting away from the realization that she was getting off on this. She turned and twisted her body, trying to get away from the grasping hands like fish snagged on a line.

But try as she might, she could not escape. A familiar tingling sensation stirred in her nethers, causing a heat to bloom all through her crotch and up to her abdomen. She bit her lip and moved her thighs in an attempt to stave off the pleasure that was bubbling up from that part of her body. She could only stand there uselessly as she felt the man's strong, firm hands toy with her breasts. Before long she felt his hands wander down her body until she felt the front of her shirt being tucked open. With a swift, unseen motion, those phantom hands went right under her shirt, and now she felt them right against her bra-wrapped boobs. By this point, there was no question now about the phantom's intentions regarding her body.

 _This was all Shirou's fault,_ she decided, her angry thoughts latching on to the next convenient scapegoat. He was the only sole reason why she was feeling this way, why she was being turned on despite being molested by a pervert on a train. She'd been in a sort of dry spell for a while, thanks to various little "hitches" in their ongoing relationship. There was the fact that Emiya Shirou was currently focusing more on his apprenticeships to various mages, all in an effort to train himself for his future life. As such, they hadn't had many chances to meet and do normal things like couples were supposed to do. They hadn't had the opportunity to meet and act as lovers for anything longer than a night, which sometimes left her just a bit unsatisfied.

And while Rin was a little busy with her own career as a budding magus, she was still a woman beneath all that. She had needs that had laid unfulfilled, sated only by a few moments of self-pleasure every night. Before this very moment, there'd been many chances where she'd been tempted to cheat, but her pride had refused to allow her to bend to her body's caprice.

Until now.

It was as if the owner of these phantom hands was well-aware of her situation, and was eagerly taking full advantage of her frustrated state. It seemed to enjoy mashing her increasingly sensitive boobs. She absolutely refused to show any of her reactions to the phantom, clenching her fists at her sides in frustration. Yet, it was increasingly clear to both of them that she was beginning to fight a losing battle.

The phantom's hands pressed their advantage. They were free to fully exploit her inability to do anything about them, and thus started going even further with their actions. They gripped her bras and pulled them aside, exposing her thick, pillowy F cups under her shirt. Their fingers then swirled around her pink areola, all around the base of her stiff, sensitive nipples. Pleasure radiated from those twin spots, causing stars to bloom in her head. Her crotch reacted in much the same way, gushing a moist heat that she tried desperately to hide. She snorted to hide the groan escaping her mouth, and bowed her head to hide the flush of heat now growing on her face. Self-revulsion, anger, shame, and arousal and other contradictory emotions warred constantly in her mind.

One hand disappeared from her breast. For a moment there, she thought the phantom had relented, but then she felt something brush against her thighs again, only this time in a much higher position than before. She felt those fingers brush against the inside of her thighs, ghosting over her skin delicately like a breeze. It didn't take a genius to glean the phantom's intent, especially when it curled a finger over the garter of her undergarments and slid her panties down an inch.

"Kuhh… Damnit…!" Rin couldn't help but snarl as those fingers started pressing against the outside of her pussy. She moved her hips, once again struggling to escape, yet the phantom fingers did not allow it. She tried to pin her thighs tight, to at least close her entrance shut, but the finger still managed to get in despite her best efforts to keep them out.

It seemed her struggles had inflamed her phantom molester. She shuddered at the way the hands started moving together to stimulate her—from pinching and flicking her nipples to the fingers inching all around her aroused pussy entrance. The phantom started pressing in against her labia, parting the outer lips with deliberate motions. Then they started stroking all around her inner folds, tracing around the entrance in firm, gentle motions. Then after a few seconds, a finger pressed inward against her flesh, kneading it, before pulling back to resume its stroking motions. The fingers repeated the motion again and again, causing Rin to start breathing shallowly. It was a literal struggle to keep from moaning as her body's natural reaction slowly started outpacing her attempts to preserve her dignity. An almost slutty, uncharacteristic groan came from her throat as the pleasure started to mount, as she felt the first few drops of fluid trickle from her lower entrance.

The phantom fingers kept on going, working upwards to her clitoris that was still hiding in its hood. Yet when his fingers deftly started to rub over that area, her poor clit was forced to rise erect. A constant tingling sensation came shooting through her crotch, sending waves of pleasure up her spine. What was once a trickle was now a spring, and her fluids began gushing out over the phantom fingers to patter down onto the floor.

Rin wheezed and gasped as the constant finger-play of those phantom hands started burning up holes in her rational mind. It was as if she was slowly being made to forget the fact that this was a public place, in a train with all these people around her, and the fact that she wasn't supposed to be feeling _this fucking good!_ She felt her back arch, as if she was under the tender touch of an actual lover.

Suddenly she felt something against her back. This time, she really did turn around, in a last-ditch attempt to catch this phantom pervert in the act. But there was nothing else behind her but two high schoolers wearing strange, gaudy ornaments, each looking surprised at her sudden motion. She swiftly turned around, babbling an apology, while still under the pressure of those wandering hands. And something else, as well.

That new phantom sensation felt so familiar. Her mind was able to grasp its true identity, but a part of her absolutely refused to acknowledge it. It couldn't be. It just _could not be!_ She felt something hard and hot and girthy, pulsing like a living, beating heart, pushing against her butt. The sheer heat it emanated almost seemed to burn her skin, as it started rubbing its tip in circular motions over her skirt. It pushed and prodded lewdly against her. It almost seemed to be taunting her with her helplessness, as if the new phantom cock was telling her that it was here and out in the open and completely invisible, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was able to get a glimpse of its length just by the feel of it. It was monstrous. There was no other way to describe it. She wondered if it would even be able to fit inside her hole. The mental picture of being penetrated by such a thick, girthy cock sent her mind to overdrive. Not only was she horrified to be impaled by such a thing, she was also all the more horrified to learn that she was aroused by it. A growing part of her was actually looking forward to it—to the feeling of being fucked hard by such a monster of a cock. And she hadn't even seen it yet, but merely feeling its heat and size was enough to send her imagination into overdrive. She could already imagine being bent over a table, with this pervert sticking his monster dick inside so hard that it made her navel bulge from the sheer size of him; that he would fuck her so hard that she would totally, completely lose her mind. The mere thought of being violated by the phantom cock at once made her sick and aroused, two warring emotions that enveloped her as the moments went on.

As her mind warred against itself she felt the man's hands continue their wandering, this time at a much greater pace. He started coursing his nails lightly over her bare skin, leaving trails of goosebumps wherever he went. He grabbed hold of her love handles, and in one smooth motion pulled her panties further down her thighs, then letting gravity continue the job as it sank down to the level of her knees. The cold draft that blew through the middle of her moist, dripping snatch was the clearest proof of her great humiliation. At once shocked and angered by this blatant display, she moved to pull her panties back up, but she felt his hands stop her, two phantom hands gripping her by the wrists. They dragged her wrists back down to her sides. Then she felt some sort of binding spell keep them there, causing her to jerk in surprise.

 _Magic,_ she thought furiously. So this really was some sort of magus. How dare they? _How dare they?_ And how the hell had she failed to prevent this from happening? She was supposed to be a rising star of a magus!

The phantom resumed its exploration of her body as if she hadn't moved at all, completely ignoring her raging thoughts. With her pussy now completely bared and open to the air beneath her skirt, there was no longer any way to hide the proof of her arousal, to her everlasting shame. He stroked over her clit in repeated motions. He moved meticulously, starting and stopping as if to gauge every single reaction she made. Though she steadfastly tried to keep a straight face on, she could not stop every twitch of her body or every time her breath hitched for a but a moment whenever he touched her just the right way. She felt as if she was being carefully appraised by an invisible gaze, being sampled for play like some newly-forged musical instrument.

The phantom fingers suddenly stopped its playful tweaking of her clit, leaving Rin in a right state, panting and sweating heavily. She was surprised that her first instinct was disappointment, but then remembered herself in the last moment. As if he was aware of her mind, as the hands returned to fondle her crotch, this time moving closer to the entrance of her cunt. Her surprise was then compounded when she heard, no _felt_ the way her folds squelched against his probing fingers: with warm, steaming fluids gushing out to stain her hanging panties below.

The sudden intrusion to her pussy entrance, without her unable to do anything about it, caused the mire of emotions in her heart to churn unpleasantly. One finger, then two, then three—the phantom hand pushed and probed an inch inside her. Then another. Then another. Her breath hitched, as flashes of pleasure bloomed behind her eyelids. She felt a dozen buzzing sensations emanating from her lewd, moist crack, making her fully aware that no matter how hard she protested, she had now reacted positively to this phantom's thrall. And if she knew, then her phantom molester was also just as aware of it.

His fingers started pounding into her tight pussy entrance, making obscene schlicking sounds that surely would have been heard all over the train. But no one seemed to have noticed, no one raised an alarm that she looked like she was in distress. It was as if she was trapped in some sort of bubble, completely cut off from the surrounding world.

 _Cumming… Fuck, I'm cumming!_ Rin thought, her mind being slowly enveloped in white. The phantom's fingering technique was so thorough, so nimble, so good, that her pink lips literally clamped down on those fingers, greedily seeking pleasure. Worse still, she felt as if the man knew all her weak spots and was hitting them with deliberate purpose, coaxing her ever further to an explosive climax.

"Kuhhh… Kkkhhhhaaahhh… Haaaaaah…!"

With how much she still possessed a sliver of pride, stubbornly trying to prevent herself from feeling any pleasure and failing miserably, her cries of pleasure were literally torn from her throat as she shrieked uncontrollably. Though she knew this was no place to be screaming her guts out, she no longer had any choice in the matter. Her voice echoed all over the train walls, causing every single person there to hear her. This added to her shame even further, and she could do nothing but indulge herself completely in this filthy side of her soul, as refuge from the sheer self-recrimination she felt, like a pig hiding and rolling in the mud, free from care. The phantom hands had reduced her mind to such a state, and like the pig she no longer cared that the crowd might hear—that _Shirou_ might hear.

She felt her peak coming, like a rumbling beneath the surface of her body. It emanated from somewhere in her deepest core, where her lust burned over and over like molten earth. The whole thing began as a spark of pleasure that exploded from her clit, as a finger flicked against it, causing a wave of pleasure to burst out, speeding through every damned nerve in her body, shooting right through her spine and then on to her helpless mind. Every muscle in her body tensed and tightened, her legs spasming wildly; her back arched as her pussy folds convulsed uncontrollably around the fingers steadily milking the cream from her cunt. Her whole vision turned white as her pussy spurted out a torrent of fiery liquid, almost literally pissing all over the train window and wall. Everything below her crotch, including the phantom hand, was drenched in her shameful juices, with literal rivers of them running down her thigh and leg to stain her black kneesocks into a soggy, filthy mess, and making her shiny black leather high heels glint lewdly under the light.

Dimly she realized that she was no longer quite standing anymore. Rather she seemed to be sitting on something firm, yet soft, like someone's body. Her legs were spread wide in front of the window, with her high heeled boots pressed against the glass. It was plain to see her treacherous pink folds writhing underneath her exposed skirt. And most damning of all the evidence of her submission to pleasure, was the reflection of her own face in the glass: a once proud magus reduced to the flushed, open-mouthed, drooling, sweat-lined expression of the common slut.

And there, right behind her, like the sun peering through parting clouds, appeared the face of the man on the train, the owner of the phantom hands. He licked the sweat from her nape and leered at her through the mirror.

"Y-you… You…"

"Hello there… Miss Tohsaka," he said in booming, baritone voice. Despite her slovenly appearance, despite all the screaming she had done, not one person in the train had noticed.

No, they had been _made_ to not notice.

Now she understood. Right from the start she had been placed under his spell, so completely and so thoroughly that she hadn't even realized until just this moment. And by now, it was far too late to do anything about it. She felt as if she were prey, trapped beneath the jaws of a great and terrible predator.

* * *

His name was Fujimaru Daisuke. He was a mercenary magus, who had inherited the magical Crest from his mother over his younger twin, Ritsuka, who had been adopted by a branch of the family and sent to live somewhere. He'd lost contact with his twin some time ago, but that didn't really concern him at the moment. Wherever he was, he was sure a man born from the bloodline of the Fujimaru would be fine. It was rumored that they held the blood of terrible oni in their veins, that they were descended from clans loyal to Shuten-Douji. He didn't know if that was true or not, but perhaps that did explain certain oddities in his own life.

Daisuke was a man of tremendous appetites. Even in his relative youth he'd made it his mission to bed hundreds of females, sometimes even together, all to sate his relentless hunger for pussy. His friends had named it sex addiction, but he didn't really care what others thought of it. He knew he was pursuing something that was only natural for a male like him. It was an undeniable instinct that most people hid behind the veneers of "decency" and "chastity". But he didn't care at all for any of that rot. All that mattered to him was that a woman find him attractive, and that he could fuck her within an hour of their meeting.

His career as a magus had been geared towards that singular aim, and he was able to exert his burgeoning magical skills to serve that aim. Through these skills, he was able to give off the aura of a worldly, well-to-do man—projecting a honed aura of strength and sophistication that was bound to snare almost any woman he bent his mind towards dominating, from innocent young maidens to horny, mature housewives. This was not say that he indulged specifically in deviant acts—for him it would always be a fresh experience with each new lady he took to bed.

As of late, he had been in somewhat of a dry spell, so to speak. Though he still bedded women daily, they no longer quite gave him the ultimate pleasure that he craved above all else. His friends had advised him that maybe he had gotten cold turkey after literal years of fucking his brains out, which was no help. It was as if he was missing fundamental in his life, as if some enterprising enemy of his had gouged out a part of his soul.

Thankfully, that all changed a few weeks ago, when he had met that beautiful woman on a train bound for Fuyuki one night. She chanced to walk by him one time, and his eyes were instantly drawn to her frame. She was an impressive Japanese beaut, a buxom seductress wearing a thin, strapless purple blouse, a short purple skirt, and thigh-high boots with high-heels. One would have thought that people would look askance at this gaudy display, but none of the others in the crowd even deigned to look in her direction.

And then it clicked in his mind: she was also a magus.

He'd never tried his wiles on a fellow magus before. One reason was that they generally had annoying protections that made it almost impossible to make a smooth entry into their lives. They were always on their guards, always looking askance at any magus coming into their lives as a potential assassin at worst or a rival to watch out for. And that was just too troublesome for Daisuke to deal with.

Something else clicked in his mind as well: he had to have this woman, no matter what. He had to own her, breed her, impregnate her, and have her bear his children. No matter what. Though she was a magus, the type he disliked, he knew he would get her or die trying.

And so he began with his plans.

At first he surveyed his prospective lay, learning all he could about her. He observed her daily life, took stock of her skills as a magus, of her social life. He learned that she had a boyfriend, and was pleased to glean that they were entering a very thorny part of their relationship. He learned that she was a scion of a particularly noted family here in the Far East, which by all accounts made her a "noble" among their kind. It was tempting for sure to marry his family's Crest to that one, but of course, his primary goal was Rin Tohsaka herself.

Then, when he was sure he could counter any retaliation she could possibly offer, he went one step further. He memorized her magical pattern. He developed spells specifically to counter hers. He started making passes on her body, testing the boundaries of her abilities. He watched her reactions, observed the way she used her magic reflexively to defend herself. He cast brainwashing spells on people he knew were perverts, and used them to test her, sacrificing them easily to see her reactions. It was always important to be cautious, as he had no intentions of being drawn into a magical confrontation with anyone, least of all his target. If he took a woman, he would never preface their meeting with violence of any kind—that was his part of his creed. When he was absolutely sure he could weave a suitable, unbreakable magic around her without her realizing, he knew he was close.

Today was then a special day. Today he would take what he deserved. He would take her in the unknowing presence of this crowd. It was also a happy coincidence that this would be happening right in the presence of her boyfriend. He would show her all the pleasures of being a woman. He would make her completely his.

He undermined her spell first. Her craft made it impossible for anyone else to detect her true self. That was very useful for his purposes. He hijacked it without her knowing, magnified its effects, and then projected that spell into an invisible field around her. No one would see her being violated. No one would hear her cries of pleasure. No one would bear witness to their lovemaking.

Now, after exploring her body and bringing her to a nice, glorious orgasm, he made his introductions to her. He wanted her to know the identity of her mysterious admirer. He wanted her to know the face of the man who was destined to make her his woman.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, as he continued to prod and play with her privates. She made the cutest noises as he did this, a testament to her worth as a woman. He knew he would enjoy learning all about her body in the days to come.

"You bastard… I'll kill you…!" she was saying through gritted teeth.

"Now now," he said smoothly, as he admired the smoothness of her skin. Her body felt soft and supple, light to carry and very curvaceous and sexy. She had voluptuous child-bearing hips, a pair of luscious honkers he had already enjoyed fondling and teasing, and one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen on a woman. She was the perfect breeding specimen, quite literally in his opinion. "There's no need to be hostile. Pretty soon, you will be singing an entirely different tune."

"The hell… do you want… kuhh…!" A line of drool came spurting out her mouth as another pinch of her clit sent another stream of her fluids down onto the floor. "My… secrets…?"

"Nothing else, my dear, but _you_."

"What… The hell you mean…?"

He scoffed. "Do you honestly believe I'm targeting you for any of your magus secrets, Rin _Tohsaka_?" At her widened eyes, he chuckled. "Yes, I do know everything about you. And while yours is indeed an honored lineage, that's not entirely why I'm doing this." He leaned close and practically whispered in her ear. "I'm here for _you,_ my cute little bitch. I'm here to make you my bitch, to make you _mine_. By the end of this day I swear I'll have you screaming for my dicks, and by tomorrow you'll be on my bed enjoying our sweet little honeymoon."

"Fuck you…! Who would ever… gaaah…!" She still struggled to free herself from him, but only found herself cornered more and more. Tears glimmered in her eyes, frustration at her current position of being relentlessly pleasured against her will. Well, he would be breaking that will soon enough.

"I've arranged it so the train will keep on going, my dear, even after the last passenger has left," he said. "So we have literally all the time for ourselves until _I_ decide we stop." He smirked. "Now that's enough talk. Now to give you a taste of what you've been missing in your life."

He adjusted his grip on her body, such that he was cradling her right above his upright, erect cock, with its bulbous tip poised right below her moist, dripping cunt, almost kissing her lips directly. The heat of his arousal transmitted directly to her flesh, making her shudder from the brief instance of contact they shared.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing deep of the musky smell she emitted, one that tasted of perfume and sweat and fear. She was visibly trembling now in his arms, and he knew why. His monstrous pecker was easily at least ten inches in size, far large than she was possibly used to. And it could go larger than that of course, but he would leave that surprise for her later.

"Don't you worry, my dear," he said, rubbing across her slit with his glans. He went back and forth, scraping her fluids with his own precum. "I'm sure you can take it. The human body is geared for all sorts of things. You may even surprise yourself."

"That's not… Aaahnnnghhh… Not… the point…"

"It might feel uncomfortable at first, but trust me when I say it's going to get a whole lot better." He then walked forward one step, until Rin was pressed lightly against the train windows. He pressed his body further against hers, effectively mounting her ass from behind.

"Ungh..!" She still struggled to move, but by this time it was completely futile.

The train approached the next stop, and was slowing down. He'd arranged for this door to be unable to be opened, and Rin's own hijacked spell prevented the crowd from even attempting to go out that way. The crowd shuffled out into the station, each replaced by fresh passengers packing themselves in. Not a single one of them turned an eye towards the sinful acts of debauchery about to occur in that little corner of the train carriage. Just as before, they were entirely unaware of the scene that was about to occur, when Daisuke started to stake his claim on his new lover.

The man grabbed both of her wrists, which were hanging flat against her sides, and placed them under her bent knees. Then he positioned her hands against her cunt. Now in the mirror's reflection she looked as if she was spreading her own thighs wide, and then using her fingers to peel her folds wide open, and presenting her readied hole for him to use.

Then, he hooked his arms under her legs, then held her up in a slight full nelson, with his hands clasped around her boobs. Through this he pushed her tight against the glass for ease of balance, causing her breath to fog up the glass.

"Are you ready my dear?" he whispered in her ear. He was so close now, so close to finally claiming what he had been looking for this whole time. He wondered if she would ever be able to feel the full extent of his feelings this day, of his raging, passionate desires.

"Go… to… hell…!" Despite her constant defiance, he could plainly feel her body trembling. It was as if she was bracing herself for what was about to come, as he lined up his cock right against her entrance. She froze when he lazily moved his hips forward and back, dragging the slick end of his penis from her pussy to her asshole. He felt her shivering in her arms as she tried to process what he was doing, as if she was afraid that not only was he going to steal her front hole, he was about to steal her rear end itself.

Well, he would, but that would come later. He just had to taste this pussy for himself first.

With gravity's help, he guided her pussy lips down to start swallowing his erection. His strong, muscular hands were able to carefully guide her body downwards on him, and her inner folds started to wrap themselves lovingly around his monstrous cock. He heard her gasp and moan as she was slowly being filled, and even just the presence of his head seemed enough to make her feel as if something large had penetrated her pussy, and yet there was still more of him to come.

For a few tense moments he just stayed there with just his glans inside her, as if he was waiting for some invisible signal. He watched her confused expression as she panted and sweated heavily, her magnificent bust heaving beneath his palms as he stayed in that position. He licked the few beads of sweat that chanced to trickle down the side of her neck and savored the salty taste.

Then, without any warning, he brought her down even further on him in one smooth move, causing Rin to jerk her head back in shock, her brilliant brunette hair flinging against him like moist-ended whips. He managed to get in over half of him inside before he was stopped by something—it was the entrance to her precious womb. She shook greatly in his arms as her tight cunt squeezed and tightened around his length. He luxuriated in the feel of being inside this wonderful pussy, with his cock being teased all over the length by many undulating folds of flesh.

Finally, _finally,_ he had made it! It had taken weeks of preparation, but now he was on the cusp of achieving what he had set out to do. Now he was walking the first steps on this passionate course, and it only needed just a bit more to finally make this splendid woman his. She felt so good around him, and he felt as if he were being rewarded for his patience and his preparations with prime pussy.

He made a few shallow, practice thrusts. He moved back and forth, pressing his hard cock all over her hole as if probing her walls for signs of weakness. And indeed he found some, judging by the way her breath hitched as he pressed against several particularly suspect spots. Gradually, her tense shuddering relaxed, her muscles also falling back to normal as her body gradually adjusted to this foreign invader.

And then, before she could truly adjust, he moved his hips back one last time then pushed into her with a mighty thrust, pushing past the obstruction until his whole throbbing length was buried inside her cunt.

"Ohhhh… Hnnnngkkkk…!"

Her jaw slid down as her mouth uttered a piercing shriek that no one else in the train would hear. Her glazed, unseeing eyes stuck out from her face, as it was frozen in an expression of complete surprise. Her navel bulged out, evidence of his thick cock penetrating through to her innermost depths. He savored her dumbstruck look and the state of her body, along with the intense pleasure of her hot, overflowing honeypot moving desperately to accommodate the intrusion of his large cock. It was too bad she was no longer a virgin, but taking an "experienced" woman and showing her what her former lovers had not given her was an entertaining prospect in of itself.

And thus, without giving her any time to adjust to his entry, he cradled her body firmly in his grasp and started to pump his hips back and forth in a slow, sensual pattern. Rin's made wordless, squealing noises as his cock started moving in and out of her pussy, gouging out her lower hole in deep strokes. After a while, she blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting once more to her circumstances. She looked back at him through the mirror and glared, though she could not prevent herself from uttering tiny squeaks and gasps, as well as the way her pussy lovingly coiled around his marauding pecker. Drool now trickled from her mouth, as she gritted her teeth to stop herself from vocalizing her mounting pressure.

He started to fuck her with a faster pace, his hips practically slapping against her ass with loud, meaty slaps. His dick churned her coiling insides, causing her head to bob and jerk, her pupils rolling up to the top of her head from the combination of mind-blowing pleasure and shock. His steady, forceful pounding caused her breasts to jiggle like fruits in the wind, her nipples brushing repeatedly against his intertwined hands. His balls slapped loudly against her clit, each meaty impact resulting in thick threads of sticky fluids forming like bridges between their crotches.

Still, despite the fact that her mind was no longer completely "there", her body continued to react to his movements, exactly as a woman's body was expected to react. She started uttering incoherent, pleading moans, each long and erratic. Her hips started to move of their own accord, mashing against his thrusts in wild earnest and further magnifying the pleasure each could give to the other. He was glad to see proof that she was a woman as any other, and that her magus background had not changed her for the worse. He had heard tales of women who had suppressed their libidos to unnatural states, and he was gratified to see that Rin Tohsaka wasn't like that at all.

"Ungh… Haah… Haaah… Haaaaah…!"

He could feel that she was close to coming again. At that, he went into overdrive, summoning his very best techniques to start literally breeding her properly. His cock started plowing inside and out of her at rapid speeds. Every other moment he adjusted the trajectory of his thrusting, making sure to hit the vulnerable parts of her insides where she'd reacted more favorably—brushing against them with his cock to make her scream out in unbridled pleasure. Her asscheeks turned red from the constant, unrelenting impacts against it.

He was in his element now, his lovemaking skills born from endless nights bedding women of various backgrounds, each of their pussies telling him a story that words could not describe. And here, even he could tell that Rin Tohsaka had the peculiar maturity that he'd only felt in women almost twice her age, which meant that even at her age she had seen and done things that were worth twice what most women experienced in her position. And that lent a delicious taste to her pussy, one of those "ripened" ones that he very much loved to partake.

At this point, he finally let go of her legs, allowing them to slide back down until her feet dangled a few inches from the floor. Though he was no longer supporting her weight, he was able to keep her suspended above the ground through only his erect member alone, causing Rin to literally hang from his body from just her pussy clinging to his cock. Then he pushed her face against the window, and then planted his hands on either side of her head. Using that as leverage, he started to employ this new position to pound into Rin Tohsaka with even greater ferocity, each thrumming slam into her pussy making a lewd smack against her buttocks, each new, vigorous thrust causing him to crash against her clit in rapid movements as his head moved down to leave love-bites all over her curvaceous back. Rin could do nothing but moan and drool against the glass with a blank, mindless look on her face as the sensation of their lovemaking overwhelmed her, slowly breaking her in.

Daisuke turned her head to the side such that she was facing left. Then he bent over to kiss her, thrusting his tongue immediately inside her mouth. For the both of them this was their first time sharing this intimate kiss, and he savored it like it was choice candy.

"Hmmpph…!?"

Rin's lips parted subconsciously, allowing his tongue to invade and coil around her tongue. He slurped eagerly on her drool, and enjoyed the vibration she caused as she kept on moaning into his mouth from his eager thrusting. She felt her body shudder beneath him, as if reacting to this make-out session that was almost as passionate as a real lover's kiss. Well, this was a lover's kiss now, as she was to be his woman from here on out.

His hands left their positions and drifted down to grasp her love handles firmly. As Rin once again exploded in a shower of lewd fluids all over the floor, he continued pounding furiously inside her cunt, sparing no expense in pushing her orgasm to the highest it was able to reach. The sounds she made were extraordinary, as if she was a siren literally singing her pleasure for all of the world to hear. No one could have possibly understood what she was saying, but it was still obviously clear to anyone listening that this was not the cry of a woman who was being violated against her will: this was a regular bitch, a slut bawling out her craving for cock for all to hear.

When he felt Rin's body slacken, her breathing ragged and slow, finally released from her mind-blowing orgasm, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and dragged her body to lean against his. Then, in that same position he continued thrusting upward, pushing her down with his arms while his hips pushed relentlessly upward, causing an interplay of motions that caused her to literally start bouncing up and down on his upright cock. Pretty soon he felt her body tense, her pussy folds coiling uncontrollably once more around his cock. She was going to orgasm again, and he obliged her by continuing as he had. He rammed hard and fast, never giving her an inch of rest or reprieve. Not long after, her mind exploded once more with white-hot pleasure, causing another flood of juices to come streaking from her pussy. He could see her clit throbbing in the reflection, and was pleased to see that (and feel) her frail, super-horny state. He continued his own relentless fucking motions, going into her like they were the last and only pair of their race on the planet, and it was clear that procreation was needed.

That's right, he _did_ need this. He needed to breed this woman, seed her fertile womb with his swimmers. He needed to watch her belly grow fat with child. He needed to have her give birth to many strong children in his name. He needed her to be a loving mother to his babes by day, and his wild, cock-slurping slave by night.

Rin was now like a doll being played relentlessly by a man who wanted her to feel the joys of being a woman. At this point, with three orgasms now passed, it was high time for him to finish as well. And finish he did. For one short, blissful moment he stopped, his whole body tensing, all his sensations furnished into one particular point—his cock. Then the floodgates opened, and he started spurting out jets of hot, searing cum directly inside her womb. Nothing would ever replicate the exact feeling as he did on this very moment. Her pussy already felt like heaven to traverse, a sinful sheathe that was meant to wring cocks of seed. And yet plunging into her deepest parts and blasting her full of his cream was another experience entirely. It was always gratifying to seed some cunt with his cum, but now with Rin the feelings were far more magnified. He continued to move his hips, thrusting forward in his own little desperate attempts to impregnate the woman, to follow the almost animalistic desires nestling deep inside his heart.

After only a few doses her womb started leaking out his ejaculate, as her belly literally expanded from the amount of cum he'd deposited inside. Much of his cum came trickling out her hole, unable to be contained.

He made a tut-tut sound. "That won't do," he said teasingly. "You can't spill so much precious seed." Rin said nothing— _could_ say nothing—in this situation. He had screwed her into submission, leaving the once proud magus a broken wreck of a woman, fitting for one who was meant to bear his seed. For a long time he continued to bask in the satisfying pleasure of seeding her insides completely, even when there was literally no other place anymore for his cum to go. Despite his fatigue, he continued to keep her suspended in the air, a testament to the superior strength of his body and the almost limitless stamina he possessed in spades.

"Well now," he said, after the train passed another station. As ever, no one was aware of their intense lovemaking, nor of the conclusion to it. This world was theirs and theirs alone. He now decided it was time to pull out his next surprise for her.

He fished out his second cock, a part of him that he was proud of possessing. So many of his lovers had been surprised at his unique anatomy, but in the end all of them had ended up loving it. It was easy to please two women at the same time when he put his mind to it. And with one partner, it was child's play to just fuck both her holes at the same time.

As he placed his cock against the gap between her asscheeks, she jerked back to life, her eyes glistening with shock at the sensation. She looked back at him and said, "What is… No… It can't be…!" The realization made her eyes widen. "Stop… Stop…!"

* * *

She was wrapped in a cocoon of joy, shame and fury. All these emotions she projected outwards through various means, while also projecting it inwards into herself. The façade of pride she had built around herself had crumbled completely, leaving her as a devastated ruin. Stripped of reason, of dignity, she could do aught but whisper nonsense words into the unfeeling air. Ironically her only solace lay in her own captor, who had been responsible in driving her to this point.

She could no longer deny having fully succumbed to the naughty pleasure that this pervert had given her. She had been taken against her will, and if that was not the ultimate humiliation, she had also been made to cum again and again, plunged into the fiery depths of bliss from which she could never escape. And all along, Shirou was there, unaware of her plight, and because of their row he would probably never even think of finding out if there was anything wrong with her.

Now, as she was still struggling to free herself from this vile trap of pleasure, she felt something that bewildered her dazed mind. Despite his cock already buried to the hilt inside her pussy, she was still able to feel the presence of yet another cock against her ass, hot and hard. At first she thought it was some sort of life-like dildo, but after feeling its veined, throbbing surface move against her skin she knew that was not the case.

"Oh, my dear," he said cruelly in response to her please. "Don't worry. This shall be a pleasure unimaginable. Once you've experienced it once, you will never be able to enjoy anything else ever again." He moved, and she could sense him pushing his cock into her poor, helpless bunghole. She felt the big, swollen head of his second monster cock pushing against her tight ring. Suddenly she felt nervous, even if she'd already experienced anal with Shirou several times. Anal was never something she was comfortable with, as she secretly admitted that it sometimes felt a little _too_ pleasurable. Yet now she was going to be getting her anus probed once again, and as ever there was nothing she could do about it.

"No… Please, no, no…!"

He squeezed her buttcheeks, as if he was prepping her for his entry. Then he started pushing against her backdoor, and instantly she felt as if she was being stretched wide open. Already she felt uncomfortable at the foreign object intruding into her anus. She felt a warm, tingling sensation as he pushed further inward, causing her to breathe faster, practically making, long, deep gasps as she tried to mentally adjust to the feeling of her pucker being systematically violated. She exhaled and tried to relax her sphincter, afraid of the pain of resistance.

He pushed deeper, making her groan, stars dancing in her mind. Now, with her ass almost half-spread and buried to the hilt once more in her pussy, he started circling his hips like a drill into her ass, scraping the double glans against the sensitive parts of her insides in a technique that had her gasping and curling her toes. As he moved, he pushed ever further into her asshole, preventing her muscles from constricting and widening her passage the more he slipped inside. She felt as if she were close to breaking, as if she was going to be split wide open. Rin felt as if her whole anus was burning up from the inside. His bulb-shaped tip had gone past her sphincter, followed by inch after inch of his fat, meaty cock. Her ring pulsed and squeezed around his shaft, unable to do much for being slowly pried open.

"Kuhhhghhhkkkhhh…!" she cried, her eyes pressed shut as pain and pleasure signals came streaking into her brain, confusing her, frazzling a mind that had already gone through the delicious agony of mind-blowing sex.

Then, suddenly, he had fully sheathed inside her.

"Ahhh… finally…" he said. His two cocks were now planted deep inside her holes. She now felt remarkably filled, more than she'd ever felt before. She couldn't help but groan piteously at her helpless state. It felt like two red hot pokers were being shoved into her lower orifice. To be invaded completely by this man on both her precious holes sent confusing signals to her mind: despite her continued defiance a part of her was relishing this feeling of being violated so completely by this man. And from there, there rose a feeling she feared, this naughty little emotion: that she somehow, beyond all reason, was _enjoying_ the way his two cocks were planted right inside her. The sensations of either hole being spread wide by his turgid cock overlapped with each other. The stark sense of immorality was addictive, and she was on the brink of falling into an abyss from which she might never escape.

"Nggghh… Haaah…!"

"I'm going to fuck you now, Rin Tohsaka," he whispered in her ear.

He started moving slowly, pushing his cocks in and out of her holes in small minute thrusts. With her hands hanging limp and her legs all but useless, she could do nothing but hang there uselessly as the man slowly got back into the breeding rhythm through which he had already captured her mind.

"Ohhh, my dear, you feel good, feel so good…"

Rin was so overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of emotions that gripped her body that she couldn't even respond except with angry grunts and wheezes.

He used the tip of his cock to dig around inside her anal passage carefully, doing with it as he had done with her pussy; searching for particular spots and locations where she reacted with more enthusiasm. She felt as if she was a book being read so intently, and that helpless emotion added to her shame and despair. Her ring gripped his shaft tightly as she reacted accordingly to his expert maneuvers, her inner passage relaxing more and more for every moment he spent tunneling through it with his member. Soon, it was as if her asshole had fitted his cock perfectly like an elastic sleeve, adjusting to every veined contour and ridge on its surface. Soon, she felt her asshole gaping like a fish, all resistance to his repeated entry practically destroyed through his efforts.

"Not only do you have an excellent pussy," the man remarked. "But you have a remarkable anus as well, my dear. You are truly a prime example of a slut."

"Mmm—mmm—mmm—mmpph…!" _I'm not a slut,_ she wanted to protest, but her reaction may as well have been a ready acknowledgement of his words.

Now his cock was gliding easily inside and out her asshole as well as his cock was going with his pussy. The overlapping sensations of being plundered in both holes was too much for Rin. In just a few moments her pussy exploded once more, coating the train floor with her shameful juices.

Then, at that pivotal moment of orgasm, she felt her head being turned to the side and a pair of lips once more diving onto hers. "Hmmmph..!" she moaned in protest, but was unable to do anything but practically scream into his mouth as her core exploded into a fountain of bliss. The bastard had kissed her this way before, audaciously taking what was not his. But a part of her rejoiced in having him steal a march on her this way, this primate part of her brain that welcomed the advances of a strong, willful male who was not afraid to press his dominance in the mating grounds. Her toes curled from the sensation of submission, of intense humiliation.

Her lower navel was practically swollen from the sheer size of the cocks branding her insides, which were now busy convulsing uncontrollably from her latest orgasm. The lewd, impudent kiss was just icing on the cake that was her infidelity, of her body's ultimate submission to the haze of pleasure. She felt her body grow limp as the waves hit her, this powerful release that was the culmination of all the pleasure she had felt before. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her treacherous holes writhed in savage, tormented pleasure around his cock. Shocks of pure bliss electrified her mind in short, frequent bursts, coming dangerously close to shattering the remaining reason she had left.

Even as her mind was caked in the mind-shattering waves of ecstasy that flooded her body, she still felt him continue to move, now plunging in and out of her backdoor and her pussy in a steadier, rapid rhythm, harder and deeper than before.

"Oh my dear," she heard him say. "You're perfect. So perfect. My perfect little slut. My perfect little whore. Go on and squeal to your heart's content."

She couldn't even find it in her to defy him, even in her heart. Rin Tohsaka was supposed to be angry at being violated so openly, at being subjected to this humiliation, indignant that this pig was reaming her holes wide open.

"Nggh… Khaahhh…"

The reflection on the glass betrayed her reality. The face reflected on there was Rin Tohsaka, and yet it was also not her. Her resolve shattered, giving way to this masculine dominance as easily as her asshole had.

She felt him slap her cheeks repeatedly, and the brief pinprick of pain gave way to a delicious, murky pleasure. She was completely helpless to do anything against him, and was instead content to allow him to do as he pleased. Though she had just orgasmed, the one thing her mind currently craved, more desperately than anything before, was to cum again. Again and again, even to her ultimate ruin.

And so, her body moved in response to her submission—with her hips moving back and slamming into his thrusts readily, greedily. Gone was the need to preserve pride and modesty, or the anger at her situation. If there was any reason left she was ready to accede to the easy logic that this man was welcome to do anything he wanted with her—for just as long as he brought her to pleasure again and again this body was his to use as he saw fit. Shirou? Who was he? A man who could not even bring her an ounce of what she felt now. This man took what he wanted, and thus was the perfect specimen of masculinity that deserved her.

Her breeding became more passionate on her part, her pussy squeezing lovingly around his cock, which in turn caused her more elastic asshole to also play along. She felt his strong, powerful arms embrace her body, squeezing around her waist, gripping her ass while his mighty thrusts sent her swooning. He kissed her and she reciprocated gladly, eagerly, as if he was her new lover, and this was celebration of that fact.

His thrusts grew more intense, stimulating her inner core again and again while also using various techniques and angles to ensure he was brushing past her sweet spots with every thrust. Her nipples burned with pleasure as the friction rubbed them repeatedly against the window. Too soon after the last orgasm, she was already ready to cum again. She moaned loud, as the waves made her thighs quiver and shake, as she was once more assaulted by waves of sheer pleasure. She was practically like a limp fish caught on the line, twitching and gasping for air.

"You cute little slut. Cumming again and again from this… Will you be my slut for ever and ever, Rin Tohsaka?"

She made a sound from her throat that sounded noncommittal—or perhaps it was agreement. Regardless, the man seemed to take it as refusal, as he now continued to move, despite her still being trapped in an orgasm he continued moving without mercy.

His balls slapped repeatedly against her clit, whenever he hilted himself fully inside with reckless speed. The brief, loud contact was like a constant buzzer that fed into the sensations already swirling within her. She yelped whorishly, thoroughly drawn in by the drug of pleasure he was administering. He pounded into her pussy, saying hello to her womb again and again. At the same time he plowed her asshole hard, gouging out her pleasure from her anal walls. Her boobs swung wildly, the nipples slamming mercilessly against the window. As he pistoned ever harder, she grinded her hips openly against hers, her legs practically spread wide open for easier entry into her.

She was now literally bouncing up and down on his cock, without anything to support her weight but his body and his twin cocks below. His impressive strength allowed him to carry her with only his legs alone, without needing to balance her on anything at all. For all that they were still inside a crowded train carriage, she no longer felt any shame in displaying her debauchery for all to see. The man's fierce, almost animalistic assault on her holes made her pussy literally weep a limitless stream of fluids, flowing down her thighs, and in great fat drops to the floor, where they gathered in large, steaming puddles. She felt exposed, and used, like she was this man's favorite onahole. She was just a fuckable piece of meat, some visual candy to help a man get his twin dicks off. This was no lover's embrace, but pure, primal breeding, in order to cement the man's supremacy over her by completely defiling holes that were her most sacred. She was just a sex doll, just a couple of holes and fat tits. She was nothing but a literal cum rag to wring him dry.

And she loved it.

She came again, and again. Each orgasm that came stripped her sanity more and more. Not only was she losing the bastion of her reason, she was also regressing more and more—until all she felt was the primal need to mate, to be bred by this superior male specimen. She cried, not from indignation or fear, but from the sheer joy of being chosen by a man like this. Each orgasm stripped her of not only her pride as a magus, but of her misconceptions as a human. She was a woman, nothing more, and she would receive greater pleasures were she to just accept her status—writhing beneath him, slave to the dirty pleasure of his cocks.

The puddle gathering at their feet grew—and the juices spraying out from her sex became like a literal stream of piss that flowed from her whorish cunt. She wanted this man, this stranger to breed her, to creampie her. And more than that she wanted to be _owned_. She tried to wrap her knees around his, not to topple him, but to allow her to pound back into his thrusts with the eagerness of a common slut. She was openly milking him with her holes now, and it was not just enough she was opening up to him like a flower—she would do her solemn duty of milking him dry of delicious, nutritious jizz, as any woman should for a deserving man.

"You sound like you're ready, Rin Tohsaka. Now please, open your eyes."

She did, and she found herself pausing in shock. The train had stopped at a certain station. It was nighttime. No one else was in the carriage. Outside, there were a few people milling around, conversing among themselves. The train doors were wide open.

Not only that, they had shifted positions. The man was sitting down on a passenger seat, with her perched right on top of him, cowgirl style. Had they been there all along? When had he…? She didn't remember at all. She had been so immersed in the breeding rhythm, had lost herself completely that she didn't even remember being moved. If the man hadn't called her attention, there was no question that she would have continued moving deliriously, furiously seeking her own absolution in his cock.

"This is the last stop before the train needs to head in for repairs," he explained. "I've arranged it so we'll be left alone after this. However, before that, let's play a game. Here, have you noticed that you can move your hands now?"

She did. Not only that, she was able to sense that whatever spell he had used to undermine hers like a parasite had also disappeared. From here it would have been child's play to invoke a spell to destroy him. She only needed to move her hands.

"You've your freedom now, my dear," he said nonchalantly, seeming nonplussed at the very real threat that was the full-blown anger of a Tohsaka. "And look, there's someone out there waiting for you."

She blinked her tear-stained eyes, and gasped. There, in the distance, was Shirou, looking troubled as he stared off in the distance. Why was he still here? His stop was many stations back. He looked like he was just about to leave the station, but something was holding him back. He was not so far away that her voice couldn't reach her.

"I leave it up to you," he said smoothly. "If you want, you can undo your spell and yell as hard as your throat can manage. Your boyfriend will come running, and whatever happens to me after that will be left entirely to you." Then, the man gripped her hips and pulled her down on him, and his thrusting speed immediately went into overdrive. The lewd _thwap-thwap_ sound of his fucking filled the air, as well as the pained, pleading whines she made, would have been unmistakable to anyone who could hear.

She bit her lip; moaning lustily as her mind thinking in overdrive in spite of its ragged, cock-crazed state. If she dispelled her glamor now, if she reached out her hand for aid from Shirou, from anyone, then she would be saved. Her mind recoiled from being seen like this, utterly naked, covered in sweat and sexual fluids and shame, but at least she would be vindicated. The man would get his just desserts for daring to do this to her.

She raised her arms. Thanks to his rapid sheathing movements she could not keep her hand steady. She continued to contend with the fountain of pleasure bubbling up from her navel, as if he were constantly scratching an itch that lay in the very depths of her soul.

It was just a simple thing. Just a simple snap of her fingers, and it would all be revealed. This would end.

This would end.

A moment passed.

The door slid shut. The train began to move. Onwards, to the last stop.

Yet even before they had completely cleared out of the stop, she had snapped her fingers, dispelling her own spell. Now everyone could hear her voice. The voice that now joyously proclaimed:

"Yes! Breed me! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I need this! Need…! Need…! Your…! Cock…!"

As she muttered "cock, cock, cock," in a semi-delirious voice, her new paramour smiled and kissed her. He grabbed her chin and made sure to reward her with choice squeezes of her nipples.

"Very good, my dear. Who's my little slut?"

"I… haaaah…! I am…!" Yes, she was no longer just Rin Tohsaka. She had been changed, irrevocably, into his little obedient cock-slut, utterly forgetting Emiya Shirou in her madness.

"Who's my little onahole?"

"I'll be…! I'll be… your onahole..!"

"Will you bear my children, and be my wife, forever and ever?"

"I will!" she pleaded almost piteously. As the city whizzed past them, she prayed and vowed with all her might. No longer was she talking as Rin Tohsaka, proud magus. Now she was this man's wife, slave to his twin cocks. "I'll be yours! Forever and ever!"

"Very good!" the man practically shouted. "And now to reward my newest, loyal bitch!"

Her back arched as she felt his movements reach a crescendo unlike anything he'd done before. He had gone to lightning-fast, shallow thrusts, while keeping his cocks buried deep in her holes. His speed somehow got faster with every stroke. Before long she was wrapped once more in the white-hot, mindless daze, allowing the pleasure to simply take over her body. She squeezed her holes tight around him, finally accepting him as a suitable breeding partner and preparing herself to receive his essence, coaxing him ever onward to his own glorious peak.

Her body undulated and swayed above him, her breasts swaying, her sweat spraying all about in shameless flecks. Holding her hips with one hand, the man used his other one to finger-bang her clit. She screamed at the additional pleasure, and her whole body seized from the way his hand mercilessly strummed her organ like an instrument. Before long, his ministrations drove her back over the edge, and this time he followed her to that same high peak.

She arched her back and collapsed against his body, even as his cocks started to jerk and twitch inside. As she came again and again, she felt his heat explode inside her holes, splashing them with his hot, potent seed. It invaded her bowels, coating them in his color. Rope after rope of his semen flooded her womb, filing them with eager sperm, ready to fertilize. His ejaculations seemed never-ending, and as she drifted off into a dazed funk on top of him, she felt him continue to pump her full of his white-hot seed. She drifted off to unconsciousness as she felt a pair of lips planted on hers, and the warm, satisfying feeling came over her body at being successfully creampied by a man of his stature.

It was breathtaking.

As the sunset gave way to night, they continued to mate, as the train hurtled onwards to its final destination. Though she had dispelled her glamor, it seemed no one had been alerted to their presence there, and so this new couple were free to indulge in their delicious carnal pursuits without scandal. Rin certainly enjoyed dabbling in her new lover's twin cocks, savoring how they managed to strike into both her holes at exactly the same time, fulfilling her womanly needs so potently.

Later, they left the train just like that, with her still literally impaled on his cocks. Her hands were bound behind his neck, with her ankles each secured to each side of his hips. With the glamor dispelled he was able to hide her under his thick coat, where she was able to continue pumping in and out of him with small movements. It felt degrading to be carried around like she was some sort of ornament to be worn at his leisure, but it was also quite a thrill to be practically hanging from his cock, her whole body smeared with semen, sweat and her own juices. Thanks to the size difference in their respective bodies, it was easy to pass of as some sort of tall, fat person. He made for quite an odd fellow, striding down nigh-time streets like some corpulent person. But none of the people who saw them were ever aware that she was underneath his coat, rocking back and forth on his cock, as his very special onahole.

Even the clerk in charge of the love hotel raised an eyebrow at his registering a room, and she was tempted to cry out, to make herself known to the man. But she was a loyal bitch, and she kept her bitch mouth shut as her new master took her upstairs to their room. They had gone to a love hotel to spend the rest of their night in fervent copulation, finally freed to do as they pleased with each other as new lovers were wont to do.

There, they spent the whole night making love. They were practically married now, and this night was the start of their honeymoon. The man—whose name was Daisuke as it turned out—spent the entire night learning all about her body, and vice versa. The bond that had been forged between them on that train was not something she would ever forget.

In time they found that their compatibility, if there was such a thing that could be quantified, was through the roof. It was like each of their respective sexual organs were literally made from birth to fit their partner. Rin was totally overwhelmed by how her body seemed to react so quickly and so easily to everything his body did. And even Daisuke himself was also surprised that there was ever such a thing. He'd had many great lays before, all with women one could literally die for. But Rin Tohsaka was the very first time where he could definitely, positively say that there could exist such a thing as soulmates, and he was fortunate to have found it in her. It didn't take long for Rin's passionate lovemaking to take on a semblance of genuine flavor, the tears running down her cheeks not just byproducts of pleasure, but true joy born from making love to one's lover.

When the night rolled over to day, Rin found that she was still wearing her clothes, even with him not stopping his movements for even one second. Those clothes were practically a mess, as their smell had seeped into the fabric. Still, she didn't care, and opened her legs wide for her new lover to enjoy her holes as much as he pleased. Her whole crotch was burning from soreness and her hips felt as if they had been crushed by a boulder, but in the end it all felt so damned _liberating_ to have been fucked with someone like him.

Several times did her mind try to dredge up the memories of Emiya Shirou, the man she had willingly abandoned, tossed aside without any ceremony as she willingly accepted Fujimaru Daisuke as a lover over him. Eventually, all thoughts of guilt and self-recrimination was replaced by righteous rage—what right did that inferior man have to keep her to himself? If she had not taken the first step, or if this man hadn't done as he did, then she would have never felt this much happiness, perhaps not ever in this life. The world was large enough that she could have gone her whole life without meeting her beloved Daisuke, and that was not a reality she was willing to accept.

At the end of it all, when exhaustion finally caught up to their bodies, the both of them were lying down on the ruined bed, with the sheets all soaked in their mutual juices. Rin's clothes were like unrecognizable, sodden lumps thrown off to the side, and the both of them were now stark naked. They spooned their sweaty, smelly bodies together, their hands intertwining as they shared another deep, soulful kiss.

"Ah, this does remind me, my love," he said. He rolled partway off the bed, and reached for something on the night-stand.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Rin said sleepily, rubbing her cheek like a spoiled cat against his brawny chest. Her curious gaze followed her lover's actions with fond, almost wifely charm.

"I hope you won't mind my being forward," he said, and showed her what was in his hand. Rin looked and saw a ring. Her eyes instantly widened upon recognizing it.

"What? But this is…"

It was no ordinary ring. As a magus, she recognized it—it was a tool to help prepare the transfer of the Crest of one magus to another, to combine them into one. Normally that was only for old, decrepit, infertile magus lines, who no longer had any means to perpetrate their legacy. Certainly a full-blooded, fertile Tohsaka like her was dutybound to procreate, even when she was married, if only to pass the Tohsaka secrets on. Being offered the ring was tantamount to thumbing her nose at her ancestors, as she was still very much capable of passing on the Crest to the children of her womb.

But Rin was different now. She saw not just that, but something else—this ring was his proposal to her. A proposal of marriage.

"Mm…" She nodded, and held up her hand. She allowed him to slip the ring handily on her ring finger. "I accept."

"You've made me happy beyond simple words," he said, his voice shaky.

And thus she readily accepted the ring, and all the implications therein. She would tie her future to her new master. The lineage of the proud Tohsaka would end with her, wedded to the superior Fujimaru line.

Evidently her master was more than pleased by her acceptance. Once they got home (after walking yet again beneath that coat, obviously) he bred her again, and this time, he declared that they would ensure the beginning of his legacy by proposing to engender their first-born.

She accepted gladly. She jumped up and hooked her thighs around his waist, and welcomed his cocks once more inside her lower holes.

* * *

In the days that followed, Daisuke went all in on his promise to make the Tohsaka heiress his. There was the impending ritual to bind her bloodline to his, but that was for the formal purposes of intertwining her Crest to his. In practical terms, he was not so keen on pursuing that and was content to take it slow, as her Crest had not been the reason for pursuing her.

No, he indulged more and more in Rin Tohsaka's body, first to ensure that his seed would "take" and lead to the quickening in her womb. They managed that within a week of their constant mating, which was a good thing.

Second, he was then intent on making the proud woman his wife in every particular meaning of the word. As he had requested, Rin broke off every last bridge that led back to her old life as the Tohsaka scion, except for her apprenticeship at the Clock Tower. He allowed her that indulgence, as it was necessary in his view that his wife would be better educated in their field of magecraft in order to tutor his children better. When the time came, she would need to take up the mantle of mother as well as wife, and so before she had to settle into that role completely she would need to imbibe however much knowledge and wisdom she could carry about their secret world.

Naturally, her relationship with a certain Emiya Shirou was also terminated. She disappeared from his sight completely, leaving only a handwritten note sent from her telling the poor fool to stop looking for her. That was a necessity, as Rin had said that the man was like an annoying hound dog when it came to things like this, and the last thing they wanted was for the man to pursue her tracks relentlessly and then burst into their harmonious life as husband and wife without warning. From what he could tell, there was some sort of woman waiting in his vicinity who would be glad to pick up where Rin left off, so perhaps the fool would be satisfied with that. If he was not, then Daisuke was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to protect the safety and sanctity of his newfound family, and no ex-boyfriends would be suffered to live if it came down to it.

Still, he had no particular sympathy for a man who would allow this perfect goddess out of his grasp for whatever reason, even allowing some other man to steal her heart and her body as easily as he had. To him, that reeked of a flaw in his character, whether it was fulfilling the needs of his lover's body, her heart, or her piece of mind. He was always sure to fulfill Rin's needs no matter how hard he worked, to ensure her own undying loyalty to him.

And so he had allowed her to continue studying in the Clock Tower under secrecy, to flatter her pride. Then he had also pursued his own romantic advances on her, treating her as nothing less than a rare treasure that should be handled delicately, and so managed to win over her heart as well.

And naturally, he used his mastery of sex and his twin dicks to enslave her body, closing out any need for her to look beyond him for bodily needs and sexual succor.

In satisfying all of the requisites that a woman like her needed, he was able to strengthen the bonds he had forcibly forged with her. As a result, she became the sort of woman that surpassed his expectations, both behind closed doors and outside of them. She pursued her magical studies with an even greater zeal, fully intent on receiving acclaim upon the completion of her Thesis. She also did her part to lay out the groundwork for the eventual subsummation of her family Crest.

She also became a worldly sort of wife, socializing easily with a new circle of friends in their general neighborhood. She cast a slight glamour to alter her appearance to everyone but him, to ensure their secrecy. She presented the perfect image of the ideal Japanese woman of the 21st century, ready to serve her husband while also pursuing her own womanly interests on the side.

And finally, her skills beneath the sheets multiplied since that day at the train, to a point where she was able to challenge even him. She was a voracious learner, and in the art of the carnal there was no less eager student. She lapped up techniques and skills as easily as she lapped up semen. And always, _always,_ she would reaffirm the firm acceptance of her role as cum-guzzler, as his resident whore behind closed doors. He was even sure he could take in other women to bed and she wouldn't bat an eye—but for now there was no other women in his eyes than her. It was as if he had truly fallen in love with his cock-sleeve, and that was not a bad thing, in his opinion.

"I'm back," he said one day, arriving at their penthouse apartment.

"Welcome back, dear," came Rin's voice from inside. She walked out of the kitchen wearing nothing at all but a frilly ribbon. She turned around to flaunt her sexy profile at him, flashing her bare ass and the side of her thick, F cup boobies. Her nipples had swollen and darkened from her pregnancy. She had grown out her hair, such that it reached all the way to the ground. He reached for her and drew her into a mighty-long kiss, thrusting his tongue right into her throat.

"Oh," she said. "You seem ready for me, dear," she said huskily, her hands drifting down to pat over his pants, where his boner had made a ready tent.

"I'm always horny for my honey," he said, rubbing his thumb against her cheeks. His head dipped down, to suckle on her nipples. Fresh milk filled his mouth, newly manufactured by her swollen boobs. 

"Fufu, you're just like a baby," she said, in a chiding tone. "That's not good, there's not enough for the baby later."

"Hmmmpph..." In response he suckled more intensely, making his greed known. Rin smiled and patted her lover's head, allowing him to do as he pleased with her body.

He would walk forward into the future boldly with his head held high, and he would be honored to have his wife at his side.

* * *

 **Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder th** **at the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher", or on tumblr at theruffpusher.tumblr.com**


End file.
